1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvement of a waterproof watch case in which a cover member, an outer body and inner body are assembled and disassembled with ease by means of a lever member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, in the so-called square-type waterproof timepieces, a portion of a leaf spring or a wire spring was fitted in a lateral groove formed in an inner body, and another portion was protruded to fasten the inner body to an outer body. In this case, however, the protruded portion had to be once depressed to permit fastening of the two, deteriorating the efficiency in the assembling operation.